


life。生命

by ce_Anna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ce_Anna/pseuds/ce_Anna
Summary: 【纪念第一次发文】【所以选了目前写的最长的篇章】也因为第一次使用AO3，如果大家发现了什么问题，请提醒我。我会慢慢学习，并且努力熟练。------------------文章总标题，选用这个其实主要原因是，因为这个翻译比较好找……然后我不想用俗气的“爱”。。。一些非中文的翻译来自“百度翻译”，有错请指正，谢谢大家的帮助。------------------因为是2017年的作品而且是送给好友的生日礼物所以直到今天才改过后公开------------------因为含有较多的H情节所以从来没有在中国的网站上显示这些部分关于“BL”、“R18"的tag如果出现错误，请马上告诉我，我会进行改正的------------------每一种语言的小节title代表以语言所代表的的角色视角主动思考的（有一些是角色出场比较瞩目）。“ - ”之后都是对话，注明多人名以及成段的为多人交叉交流。只注明一个人名的，为他单独的发言。未注明的交流，代表不重要的配角。“ = ”为人物的文字交流。“ 【】 ”为第三人角度的描写。其余都为角色（一般为伊万）心理活动。------------------在英文网站上放中文，很不好意思，我会努力学习英文的。谢谢大家Thanks♪(･ω･)ﾉ





	life。生命

【♌】FOR MON AMI。

======== 生命 ========

神明会抛弃什么样的人呐  
恶魔  
吸血鬼  
不配为人的人  
还是不配为神的神

路西法要说有多邪恶   
其实并不如传说般罪恶不赦  
万不说人本有七原罪   
恶魔的天职其实本就是诱惑

反叛的精神在当今也是备受推崇的吧   
独断专权也会被视为是缺乏人性的吧

不过也不是说要支持什么  
只是觉得有时候某个人或某些人有独特的权力   
确实可以简单地解决问题   
不过那个人或那些人是贤先圣人是更好的吧

而诱惑什么的   
经不起诱惑的人就只是受害者吗  
如果没有欲望   
之于自己的外人再怎样又能怎样

游戏中的设定  
吸血鬼始祖  
——该隐  
真的存在的话   
他本身也没什么错吧

活着   
不也仅仅是生物们最基本的原始需求吗  
千百万年间的进化过程中   
人又是怎样被杀然后不被杀最后成为食物链顶端的物种的呐

只不过是食物不一样罢了   
人最初始不也是豺狼虎豹的食物吗  
只是有了脑子可以思考而已   
只是多了很多无妄和欲望而已  
凭什么一定要去要求什么   
大多都是在用道德施压吧 

从这种意义上来讲   
我倒觉得吸血鬼才是弱者   
为了生存而屈从于大多数愚蠢的人

不配为人的人   
不配为神的神  
本质都是  
在其位不思其职  
这些我觉得都该被抛弃

如果摒弃自己的身份和职责是应该的话  
那吸血鬼说出   
我要和人共处   
或者恶魔说出   
我讨厌去诱惑

大概也既是不配   
灭绝也是活该的

人类心理学中的建构主义有鱼身牛  
这个与前苏联有千丝万缕的思想系统  
大概也是维果斯基等对当时世界的观察吧

人类为了不让自己舒适的世界一不小心崩塌  
也只能选择在其狭小的世界里  
给自己找个看似合理的解释吧

不过伊万说   
我的这点很吸引他

感觉什么东西在我这里都有特定的规矩   
条条框框不出一厘不挪一分

我就说他很奇怪   
哪有会喜欢我这样刻板的人的存在  
连我自己有时候都讨厌这样的自己 

我也是幻想过改变的  
虽然不信外来的那些   
却也偶尔会像这样   
吸引着我思考或幻想

嘛   
也只是想想罢  
对于我这样的躯壳   
在弱小的人类群体中都算弱小的存在  
又能做得了什么呐   
又能得到些什么呐

话说回来 

我啊

是不是正是因为想太多   
而被神抛弃了呐

 

======== жизнь ========

我并不是很想在军校上学   
不过作为孤儿院的孩子   
理智告诉我或许这是个不错的选择  
至少可以用简单的方法  
获取一些同伴间的友谊或者师生情 

而且已经成人的我   
暂时没什么有效的独立的方法  
以使自己足够有钱或有权而不被人欺负   
却也不能再依赖任何人包括那里的人

虽然那里的一个姐姐对我很好   
而且我也很开心称呼她为姐姐   
不过她自从离开之后   
听说过的并不是很好

以前她在那里会摆弄一些花草   
不过在外种花种草都不像在那里   
跟阿姨说一声就能得到一片小土地   
好像她那之后也没有什么朋友   
女孩子之间的友谊我不懂   
虽然男孩子间也不太懂   
不过听说在外面建立感情并不需要真正的情感   
虽然我也并不知道情感是什么

在这里的大家都有相似的经历   
来自父母自愿或不自愿的离弃

因为相似   
所以心灵上某种程度有依靠性  
话说  
我觉得外面的孩子也并不一定会比我们心地好到哪去

新闻里啊  
电影里啊   
阿姨也说过   
如果将来到来了   
要一定小心

有时候也在想  
为什么外面的孩子会不乖呐  
看了很多书   
后来也在公园里做了一些观察

大概是因为觉得自己有坚实的靠山而无所顾忌吧

嘛   
真是  
一个人一个世界啊

这么说来   
我倒是觉得我们都还不错呐

因为一直在依赖别人   
早就学会看他人眼色

他们的被保护   
最后成就的  
大部分都是自私的行为准则和抢夺的行为欲望吧

啊啊啊啊啊   
我这样是不是也不对呐

坐公交报道没想到花了这么长的时间。多做了很多无谓的思考呐   
虽然东西不算多。不过好像还要走好远  
好累啊。不担心之后的处境是假的

。。。终于到了

\- 是来报道的吗？  
\- 恩，是的。伊万·布拉金斯基  
\- 哦，好的。我找找啊……这个！袋子里面是宿舍钥匙和一些证件和说明，如果还有什么不明白的，可以找志愿者询问。然后宿舍楼从这里走到那面顶头左拐就行了，晚上七点有个班级小会，具体里面都会有的。那么，就先把东西放回宿舍吧！  
\- 啊。好的。谢谢。

天呐   
好热情的学长。。。  
话说是不是当兵的很多都是家里有些什么的人或特别背景呐   
总感觉和我想的不太一样   
真的太热情了

宿舍 宿舍 宿舍。。。

诶……话说这个袋子里东西好多啊……钥匙钥匙  
别的也好多啊 都是什么啊 再说吧 好热 好想洗澡……  
宿舍看来只有我一个啊 正好 赶紧冲个吧   
这个洗簌间有点小 还好淋浴打不到头   
对哦 都是未来挺拔的军人

话说床有四个   
都住满的话  
会挤吧 

要怎么分配呐。。。还是等别人来再说

【哗———】（洗澡中）

舒服！不过还是只有我一个啊？

袋子袋子……钥匙？卡？还有纸张？   
真是说明啊……话说怎么只写着英语、法语和。。。中文？  
寝具都在柜子里？！怎么塞下的？   
呜啊！褥子被子盆水壶马扎……  
这个是。。。淑女窗帘？  
这是哆啦〇梦的异空间吗？

班级号是1707。学号是。。。  
班主任是……几，吉尔-吉尔伯特先生  
写着七点开会  
这个楼在哪啊？   
不过收拾完大概还能再吃个饭吧   
虽然感觉还想再洗个澡   
卡？饭卡啊。写着里面预存五十。不错嘛

。。。（吃饭中）

所有人都在向西走诶   
也就是说差不多教室在那里咯   
话说放眼望去个子高的人也不是很多啊   
如果有个舍友一起走就好了。。。  
话说回来难道宿舍只有我一个？

还好记得教室号……107！人好多！

\- 同学，我想问一下。你们都是1707班的人吗？  
\- 啊、恩，是的。快进来吧，他们说导师已经来了。   
\- 啊啊好的。谢谢。

挺好的人嘛   
讲台真的站个人诶   
可是看起来好年轻   
而且在一脸开心得傻笑。。。

-  
咳咳咳！七点了！作为未来的军人们。首要就是守时！另外都别说话啦。接下来都是本大爷的时间了！  
你们应该也都看过校门领到的袋子了吧。否则也来不了这里。不过为了以防万一！我还是打算点个名。  
。。。（点名中）  
好啦，看来都到了。那个啥。其实没什么要多说的。  
明天八点开始上课，第一天先让你们轻松一些。  
时间安排和课程设置一会儿来前面领一下。不过我只给班级的负责人。  
所以这个临时负责人。。。由于大家都不认识，愿意的举手吧。  
。。。（热闹地商量中）  
说起来，由于军人的性质就是服从。所以你们报上来的专业只是参考。  
这一学期，你们会先学一些各种各样的知识。  
明年的夏天六月会有一场持续差不多一个月的考试。  
那个时候，才会根据你们的平时成绩和考试成绩作为参考，给你们制定最合适的专业。  
不过这些以后也会详说的，明天记得穿上你们的浅蓝色军装。  
恩……大概没什么事了。  
宿舍里也有电脑什么的，上面也有这些。你们可以多看看，不过别弄坏了。  
那么刚才的那些临时班委先过来吧。  
别的人就都可以走了。

文职老师啊……好能说……不过看起来是个好人  
说起来今晚要我一个人睡吗？  
要不明天问问老师能不能安排一个舍友？

。。。（自由活动）

【咚咚咚】

\- 请进

\- 丁马克：你好，我叫丁马克。暂时是1707的负责人。这是给你们宿舍的作息和课表。看一下吧。  
\- 伊万：诶？我好像见过你。  
\- 哈哈怎么可能！话说你这是搭讪吗？  
\- 诶诶不是的！只是……啊，我想起来了。今天校门口发我袋子的就是你。  
\- 哦~哈哈！那还真有可能见过我。嘿，以后也多多关照啦！  
\- 恩恩好的。谢谢。晚安。  
\- 恩恩。拜拜~

呼——还是那么热情啊……话说舍友呐。。。

【第二天】

昨天看电脑有点时间过头了……

。。。（收拾吃饭早课班会）

\- 基尔伯特：哟！同学们早啊。

。。。（上课）

\- 基尔伯特：有什么问题可以通过邮件联系我哦。  
\- 伊万：老师。  
\- 恩？  
\- 那个。我有个问题。我的宿舍只有我一个人。是没有别的舍友了？还是他们怎么不来了？  
\- 伊万·布拉金斯基？  
\- 诶？  
\- 哈哈不用惊讶。你们班是奇数人数，所以到你那里就只有你一个人了。一个人住吧，多自由啊！话说要是害怕的话，可以随时找我，我可以对你优厚对待哟~  
\- 啊这、这样啊。谢谢老师……那，去吃饭吗？  
\- 哦~你对人这么热情啊！可以的。  
\- 啊哈哈……

。。。  
第三天 正常 第四天 正常 第五天 正常  
。。。

 

======== DAS LEBEN ========

不知不觉就来年了  
没有舍友的我   
除了丁马克和导师   
感觉都没认识什么人 

不过倒确实也挺好   
安静的环境提供了很好的学习环境   
最后我以不错的成绩进入了信息与工程设计系   
还是7班  
——1807

感觉今天的开学就像第二次入学一样  
四点的班会

\- 基尔伯特：哟！你们这帮小子没忘了我吧。你们很厉害啊。到了这个系啊，基本就相当于被承认你们是这一届里最聪明的了。哎，就是可惜了这几个高个子……  
\- 王耀：吉尔，不要那么怀旧啦。我知道你想要挖墙脚，不过我在外面站着有点尴尬啊。  
\- 嘿，好啦，请进请进。今天起，他就是你们的教练了。来自中国的王耀先生。老王，新伙计不错的，应该不累，这次我够意思吧。  
\- 恩啊是是。你的任务结束了。走吧走吧~  
\- 这么无情？！真是的，请我吃龙虾！  
\- 好好好。还有规矩没讲了，去吧去吧。

一身正装的高个儿鹅黄发色的主   
正低着淡紫色的眼睛瞅着眼前所发生的事以及制造它们的人 

没错  
就是我   
感觉自己是不是被耍了   
说好的严厉的教官呐   
成绩优异虽不是第一  
就可以这样被“放心”地“下放”吗

\- 王耀：  
喂，别瞅了。你们心里的小牛牛我都猜到了。  
真是的，什么时候人们才会不以貌取人呐。  
也别感觉委屈，什么学习优秀，真到了工作都是浮云。  
而且刚才你们也听见了，这九个班都不应该出现所谓的差。  
话说虽然你们刚经历了考试，虽然也确实是我们一个个挑出来进到这里的。  
不过一个月后你们还有一场考试，因为你们并不一定会适合以后的课程设置。  
我可见多了，考进来第一，最后只做了文秘。  
不过就算最后成为文秘，那我也一定会把你们教成世界级别的文秘。  
好好想想如何养着自己以应付训练吧。

嗯。。。  
这个东方人和我想的不太一样啊   
黄种人有这么白吗？  
而且。。。  
挺好看的

\- 王耀：  
大个儿。不是哑巴吧，别走神啊。  
应和一下老师发话，以迎合气氛和老师的满足感没学过吗。  
啊真是，热死了。我去倒个茶，你们自己领下教材。  
教室里的桌子写着你们的名字，有不合适的请自行商量着调换。  
啊……为什么老是我……

虽然已经学会了不要根据外貌看人  
不过吉尔伯特老师意外地很有肌肉  
难道这个老师的优点是灵活和头脑？  
不过看起来好随意。。。  
而且。。。

\- 阿尔：老师，我有个问题。  
\- 王耀：啊？说。  
\- 为什么你留着辫子？不是规定只能短发吗？  
\- 啊。阿尔弗雷德同学。没什么为什么。因为我很厉害咯~说起来一个信息员要什么规矩啊。今年女学生都被医学院抢走了。气死我了。  
\- 诶？  
\- 话说我还不是你可以关心的点吧~

emmm……正常的男性思维？

换了专业   
连校区也换了  
站在人流满满的食堂里   
真的是感觉又是新生啊

\- 王耀：哟小兵。连吃饭的问题都克服不了吗。好歹找个随便搭过几句话的人啊。诶？该不会只有我和你说过话吧？  
\- 伊万：啊啊也不是啦。只是他们好像都认识，我不好意思挤进去。而我还没找见以前的同学……  
\- 你这样不行啊。不过另一方面也证明你很厉害，超越了全班同学来到了这里？那和我一起吧先。  
\- 谢谢王教官。。。

。。。（吃饭）

不过新分班也挺好的   
终于有自己的舍友了   
虽然是两人一间   
不过已经很满足了

\- 阿尔：嘿你好。我，阿尔弗雷德。作为室友请多关照咯。  
\- 伊万：啊，啊。好的。

上课的时候的那个人。。。

\- 阿尔：说起来咱们这里虽然是三个床，但好像只是因为没来得及更换，怎么办？  
\- 伊万：啊……我睡那个吧。我有自制的小桌。  
\- 哈哈谢谢！以后有什么都可以请本hero帮你哦~  
\- 啊……谢谢。

【第二天】 晨练结束

\- 伊万：阿尔弗雷德同学，我能叫你阿尔吗？还有……能和你一起去吃饭吗？  
\- 阿尔：行啊。

\- 伊万：你怎么尽吃汉堡啊？不喝点汤什么的吗？  
\- 阿尔：汤不爱。你要是问在哪里的话，我可以告诉哦。不过离教官集合区有点近，我不太想过去。你自己去吧。  
\- ……你是说汉堡包？  
\- 恩。是的哦。我托人买的~  
\- 谢谢啊。我稍微过去看一下……

总感觉很无力啊  
思维跳跃有些快  
不过说起来   
教官餐厅还真是什么都有啊   
不像我们   
为了肌肉   
餐厅里提供的有些单调

……王教官？  
话说旁边有人   
那个人的眉毛  
好……特别  
不过为什么感觉  
那么……亲密

啊  
他看到我了……

\- 王耀：哟！  
\- 伊万：王教官好。  
\- 你也喜欢罗宋汤啊？  
\- 恩。毕竟我是从俄罗斯来的嘛。  
\- 俄罗斯啊……听着就感觉好冷。不过怪不得你这么高~  
\- 恩。在孤儿院的时候我都是带围脖的……  
\- 恩？孤儿院？对。我听吉尔提到过，原来就是你啊。以后多来找我也可以哦~优秀的学生我会好好招待的~我厨艺不错哦。哈哈。  
\- 恩谢谢教官。

正常   
正常   
正常  
。。。

一个月后的考试   
很顺利   
继续留在了1807

一切都算正常   
如果不考虑我的心情的话  
这段时间里不知不觉地总是会关注着王教官  
阿尔那么迟钝的人都看出来了   
宽慰我的时候只说了一句   
：老王确实挺有魅力的

他的个子本来就不高   
也不知道是不是因为这点   
感觉他总是在努力吼我们

然而反差的可爱   
平日里对所有人也都有温柔相待   
虽然技能点超厉害  
偶尔会亮出功夫做演示   
而且听说之前是特殊战队 

中国人都这样吗   
还有那个显眼的辫子……  
我不知道这种喜欢算什么   
但肯定不是爱啦   
大概是尊敬吧 

很多人也都很喜欢他   
我反而也觉得大家都好有眼光   
然后我们还会经常聚在一起讨论   
感觉像是在粉丝聚会 

比如现在

\- 王教官好厉害啊！  
\- 对啊。一开始还以为很弱气。结果不仅身手漂亮，脑子也是一顶一的！  
\- 这么厉害怎么在这里？不是说实战更难吗？  
\- 这个啊。据说当年挺厉害的，某次受伤下来后，就再也没有上去过了。  
\- 那么严重啊？可是那些动作超利索，看不出来啊。  
\- 恩也是啊……  
\- 话说你们除了王教官还有没有喜欢的？说起来我觉得王教官更像女生，说多了总觉得怪怪的。  
\- 噗其实我也是。不过其他人，也就是亚瑟了吧。感觉挺严厉的，不过偶尔会害羞，平常的时候也见过，感觉其实是个温柔好相处的人。  
\- 诶那个恶魔？真的吗？  
\- 真的啊！  
\- 嘿呀！你们怎么就猫这两人身上了？  
\- 挺不错的啊怎么了？  
\- 啧，你们这些人。以后还怎么收集情报啊？讲真哦。据我所知，他们是为数不多的军中同意的恋人哦~

\- 伊万：喂这样讲没问题吗？而且如果不是真的，你这是诋毁，说不定会有惩罚的。  
\- 阿尔：（拉住我 小声）听他们说说……

\- 嘿，还别不信。你们就没发现王教官和柯克兰教官的课的时间都差不多吗？而且每次都是隔一天才有。  
\- 那有什么，很正常吧。就靠课程安排定论靠谱吗？  
\- 哼就说你们嫩了点吧。我可是问遍了所有的课程安排，只有他俩是这样。才敢这样说的。  
\- 真的假的？  
\- 不信你自己去排排啊？  
\- 可是也不能确定是恋人吧……万一只是有任务同出什么的呐？  
\- 哈哈，不到黄河心不死？咱们去看看吧！  
\- 诶？什么？  
\- 他们俩的啪啪啪啊！

【啪】

【咚】

\- 卧槽！阿尔！你怎么突然打人啊？！

众人都扶住了那个消息散播者   
话说刚才确实也觉得阿尔有点不对   
——那么低沉   
虽然他说出的那一瞬间我也很生气   
不过阿尔怎么了……

\- 阿尔：先不说对教官不尊敬！做这种事也太下流了吧！  
\- 那也用不着打人啊？你不喜欢不去不就好了。喜欢的偶像迟早有一天会成为别人的吧！还是你自大的真以为自己可以配得上他 ！？

【啪】

\- 卧槽！想干嘛！  
\- 王嘉尔：干什么？虽然我平时不多说什么。不过如果你们忘了我是政委，我也会困扰的。对教官们的生活乱加揣测，还打算去做这种事情。是人干的事吗？！

说话的是王嘉龙   
看样子也是个中国人   
平常不怎么说话   
看起来是实干派   
没想到也有热血的一面啊

\- 哼！你们这些人。还真以为你们以前知道的那些军营当真存在？他们那种，军队里其实多了去了！连老子现在都憋不住想操人了！

啊……  
有时候   
这种话多还不知收敛的人真的好讨厌

【第二天】

\- 王耀：你们……在两个班里都是好学生……怎么就打起来了？算了……吃完晚饭后去站军姿吧。对着学校大门上的校训！三个小时后再回去。明天交检讨。把事情起因经过还有你们的真实想法全写上！因为他躺去了医院……我会视情况拟定你们去道歉。不管怎么说下手也太重了……

于是  
被当事人教训了一顿之后   
我、阿尔、王嘉龙以及混乱中分不清敌友被指证的几个人站了出去

\- 阿尔：喂。  
\- 伊万：。。。  
\- 喂！伊万！  
\- 啊？怎么了？  
\- 你还有生气吗？  
\- 啊没有啦。其实当时也不是很生气。不过觉得你不会停下来，而且平时也不是很喜欢他。  
\- ……好吧。不过我还是打算和你道个歉。抱歉啊。  
\- 没什么，你做得很好啊。教官知道原因之后肯定会原谅咱们的。咱们理站的住。  
\- 好吧。不过说起来好痛快！

说起来   
基本没长时间站过军姿   
现在很佩服仪仗队的战友啊   
如果是在操场跑N圈都无所谓   
一动不动真的好难受 

不过也是   
对于基本什么都经历过的军人   
很难想到有效的惩罚方法   
这个方法不得不说很厉害

\- 王耀：回来了啊……  
\- 阿尔：王教官……今天的事抱歉……  
\- 没什么，你们也算是在帮助我，没什么立场说你们了呐。这个，给你们换个药。  
\- 伊万：诶？我们可以自己处理的。而且也不是很疼……  
\- 擦一点好得快的。这是独门秘制哦！先去洗个澡吧。上完药今晚好好休息。

【洗澡】

\- 伊万：呃，我穿个裤子……话说阿尔君呐？  
\- 王耀：他说饿了，然后就出去了。坐下吧，中药还是很厉害的。其实，你们讨论什么也没关系，不过不要因为这些就伤害同学间的关系。以后还不一定谁会成为什么呐。  
\- 恩……不过我还是会相信你。  
\- 哈哈谢谢。话说正如这样，我会一些药理，所以偶尔会帮亚瑟调理。他有睡眠障碍。众人皆知的那种。西药吃多了会有副作用，所以就轮到我出场了。其实会很费力气，也因此我需要多一些的时间休息，所以我俩的时间就安排到一起了，为了不影响大部分人的时间安排。  
\- 恩恩我知道了，知道了。话说这个味道……  
\- 啊，罗勒油的香味。我闻习惯了，所以还觉得挺好闻的。再涂两三天应该就不会有事了，按摩更有效果，下手可能有些重，忍忍啊！  
\- 好的，谢谢……  
\- 没关系的，太客气了。说说到底你们也是为了维护了我，一会儿还有大虾可以给你补补哦！  
\- 哇哦 ，这么好啊，想想就期待。

\- 王耀：哈哈。话说你笑起来好可爱~  
\- 伊万：嘿嘿。对了，听说教官你以前是特殊部队的，后来怎么……？  
\- 啊，很简单啊。受伤了啊，在背上，虽然并不致命，不过创口面很大。就来这了。用另一种方式在奉献嘛~  
\- 恩……  
\- 老师也挺圣神的嘛~我也蛮喜欢的。看着你们一批一批的毕业成就，挺好的！  
\- 恩恩。  
\- 话说，你是不是喜欢我啊？  
\- 诶？！恩……是的。  
\- 哈哈，那我就接受你这份尊重了！话说我可是征服了一批又一批的学生呐~不过没遇见像你这样真的说出来还打架的。如果真是女生会非常高兴吧！www

\- 伊万：是吗……那你遇见过真正喜欢你的人吗？恩……爱情那种的？是不是我不应该问……  
\- 王耀：没事的哦。我还是蛮喜欢和学生做朋友的！肯定有啊，不过你问这个干什么？跳话题有点快微吓到我了。  
\- 他们喜欢你可能只是尊敬，可是我不是……  
\- 嘿，小屁孩儿。毛都没退齐呐，想那么多干嘛？话说以后你去哪里都不知道。如果是成为真正的军人，以后有了爱人，她会很辛苦的。因为军人的职责就是保家卫国，儿女情长哪里可以容得顾及。不过如果成为片警倒是可以，不过以你的成绩，恩……

不知道为什么没有再接着说下去   
我也不知道该说什么   
因为不知道是在拒绝   
还是真的只是把我当学生在教导什么大道理……

他的手就这样搓搽着我的背   
每个细微的动作都触动着我的神经   
在后面边说边摇头之类的动作   
我都能想象出来……

以去拿大虾为理由   
我和他一起出门了

\- 王耀：话说月亮好圆啊……  
\- 伊万：东方人很感性啊，你相信嫦娥吗？  
\- 恩？怎么说呐，那些童话总是很美好的，所以会向往吧。不过相信的话，就算了。毕竟现实很残酷……  
\- 那你喜欢完美的爱情故事吗？  
\- 恩……情人节的话，在中国是七夕吧，牛郎织女梁祝白蛇……不过这些故事多是女孩子会喜欢吧。挑一个的话，白素贞？才鬼兼备。如果要说更喜欢的。我喜欢四大美女！虽然并未见过 什么杨贵妃西施啊，但感觉很厉害。妲己也喜欢咯，宁做花下鬼的感觉哈哈。  
\- 有点没听懂……微妙的跑题了？那你有喜欢的女生吗？  
\- 到此为止咯~下次再说吧，宿舍到了哦。

一开门我就体会到了中华料理的厉害  
喷香的虾   
看不出是炸的还是煮的   
满桌珍馐

也不知道是不是因为人多   
一下子感觉很温馨   
稍凌乱的摆置也感觉恰到好处  
吉尔教官比往日更开心的大笑着   
举着啤酒搂着同期的路德维希一直叫着“弟弟 弟弟”  
更没想到阿尔和王嘉龙也来了   
还有一个没见过的东方人   
不过他眼睛里看不见底的感觉不是很喜欢

有时候   
人的脑海里一旦埋下了怀疑的种子   
如果没有足够的克制力   
一直给予关注的话   
真的会可悲的把它培养的比什么都长得旺盛

 

======== LIFE ========

\- 王耀：伊万啊，怎么了？  
\- 伊万：王教官？我……有点想家，虽然也不知道可不可以称之为家。不知道怎么就走到医务室这里了。呃，话说还不睡啊？  
\- 恩，在等亚瑟啦。  
\- 恩……  
\- 他还在工作，工作完后才能给药。  
\- 哦。话说他这么晚都不睡，不会影响明天的工作吗？  
\- 特批的，连续工作近三十多个小时，然后再睡十几个小时，所谓的睡眠障碍。两天一个周期。而我作为他的调理师，也就只能配合他啦。  
\- 对哦。话说你这是要过去吗？  
\- 恩，刚配好药。你快回去休息吧。

回了宿舍后   
脑子里不断盘旋着他的话  
发呆的时候  
总觉得时间好充裕甚至有点多余

点开了作为校内唯一的联络工具——邮箱之后  
浏览了一些通知   
给那个人发送了一句话  
= 这样很累吧？  
并没有什么特别的意思   
至少初衷只是想和他说说话

\- 阿尔：你今天怎么了？  
\- 伊万：前几天那个事……刚才碰到王耀，就又想起来了。话说不简单啊，你也会看出来我不开心？  
\- 哼，坐在那里不出声，一直制造冷空气，我可不想和雕塑住在一起。  
\- 哦……  
\- 话说，你刚才看到他，他是要去找亚瑟吗？  
\- 恩，是的，还端着闻起来就很苦的药。  
\- 咱们去看看吧……  
\- 诶？这么晚……  
\- 也说不定只有现在能看到哦。  
\- 喂，你该不会……  
\- 去不去。

老实说   
我不太喜欢阿尔这样   
感觉变成了他们  
不过好奇心经受不住一再挤压   
最后我还是妥协了

【啊——】

\- 伊万：天呐……  
\- 阿尔：噓——

【啊，别！亚，那里不行……啊！慢一点……】

王耀的声音一次次撞进耳朵   
还有亚瑟的名字  
头皮感到了一阵阵从全身汇聚来的电流

事实摆在面前的时候   
我自己……  
竟然有反应了……

\- 阿尔：回去吧……  
\- 伊万：……恩

回来之后我先去了厕所出来后就觉得阿尔不对劲   
虽然是一如既往的提到王耀和亚瑟就低沉的状态   
不过今天更悲伤而不是那种愤怒

\- 伊万：你……  
\- 阿尔：……觉得他们怎么样  
\- 虽然能理解，不过……  
\- 不。你根本就无法理解的。他，他们！亚瑟……他是我哥哥……  
\- 诶？哥哥？所以你是因为亚瑟……  
\- ……  
\- ……好吧。不过也可以理解吧，毕竟周围没几个女的。  
\- 你……

阿尔的反应让我有点搞不懂   
原先一直以为他也是喜欢王耀 

不过说来也奇怪   
就算听到了真实   
我也并没有特别被打击到   
是因为自己早已怀疑性地进行了想象心里有了足够的预计吗 

\- 阿尔：喂，我也想尝试一下那种感觉。  
\- 伊万：诶？什么？

【说着，并不容伊万有什么反应，面无表情却能明显感觉到悲伤的阿尔，就把伊万推到了床上。很庆幸自己因为不想上下爬而把下铺作为了居所，伊万脑内这么想】

\- 阿尔：难道你不想知道王耀他那个时候是什么感觉吗？  
\- 伊万：可是……  
\- 你不是上了个厕所都还没有下去吗？耳边都是他们的声音吧，满脑子都是不开心的幻觉对吧，那么来吧。  
\- 喂！

【脱掉眼镜的阿尔，多了许多青涩的感觉。虽然房间里并没有足够的光线，不过第一次看到眼镜下的湛蓝色，伊万有些惊讶，不过那眼里灼烧着的不依不饶也让伊万感觉有点麻烦了】

\- 阿尔：是先从亲吻开始吗？还是说直接……  
\- 伊万：喂！冷静一下！

【伊万只觉得阿尔真的是疯了，自己的衣领被拉扯着，如果是打架，这算是严重挑衅吧。并没有接下来的动作，仿佛时间停止，只为了让他沉寂在悲伤里，顺便可能的话，希望他那微乎其微的理智可以控制一下】

【是的，阿尔确实out of his mind了。在眼泪滴下的瞬间，左手捏起坚硬的下巴，右手抓地衣领更紧。撬开了唇齿，把舌头粗鲁的伸进伊万微凉的嘴，像是要夺取什么，用力的吸尽伊万嘴里的空气】

【慌乱的动作中，被褪去上衣的伊万，确确实实的感受到了阿尔衣服上冰冷的扣子。而这冰冷的刺激，像是导火索】

\- 伊万：呼……我都要窒息了……  
\- 阿尔：不说话不是更好吗？  
\- 听着，虽然你现在很激动。不过，我并不打算屈从。  
\- 哼，是吗？  
\- 当然。

【原本体型的差异就摆在那里，伊万举起双手卡着阿尔的腰，向侧面一甩，瞬间形势就变了。  
激动的时候，肾上腺素会迅速分泌，伊万并不想如此。他从来没喜欢过血脉偾张汗水沾衣的感觉】

【自己心里并不觉得为了那声声啼吟而生气或者伤心，不过郁积心中的烦闷也着实存在。阿尔这一闹腾，就好像把木塞子砰地一声敲开了。如何捉捏，如何咬餮。也像喷出的香槟连同混合的气体，根本没有形状，而且肆意腾溢】

【伊万的腿钳着阿尔，坐在阿尔的正上面，而另一侧面逼近了墙，已经没有任何挪动的余地了。所以伊万的任何举动，阿尔都能清清楚楚的感受到。此时他的体重也全部压在那里，刺痛把阿尔瞬间拉回了现实。是啊，早就听说过哥哥军中的事，何必现在发难，更何况面前这个人，感觉从各方面来说都惹不起】

【当然说什么都晚了】

【伊万抓着阿尔的双手压在头顶，闯进阿尔的唇间，而从方才的争吵到刚才的亲吻，都让阿尔有些激动，唇齿的交合也让他无法思考】

【阿尔底部的质感清楚的抵着伊万，并且传给了大脑，所以他选择了放弃克制理智。伊万抬手在床上搜索着什么，随后伸手拽起自己刚被褪去的衬衣，把它们缠在阿尔的手上。手空出后，身位向后退了退坐在了阿尔的小腿上，开始隔着布子舔着阿尔的凸起】

【阿尔不知道伊万有没有过经验，不过自己完全没有。羞耻已经充斥着他的脑内，他能清楚地感觉到那柔软的幅动，不过自己却不知道该怎么做。可以把嘴张开吗，嗓子深处到处都是想要迸发的声音。因为紧张到没办法正常吞咽，口腔里分泌的液体正顺着自己的嘴角流下。怎么也没想到自己会如此狼狈难堪】

\- 阿尔：我说……停、停下……你……是认真的吗？  
\- 伊万：……呼。恩？不是你先开始的吗？  
\- 可恶……你以前……  
\- 恩？  
\- 做过吗？  
\- 哈？没有啊。怎么？很舒服吗？哼哼，可惜，这是天赋。每个人——都会的。要不然第一次这么做的人是从哪学的呐？所以啊……你也拿出自己的天赋，来取悦我吧。  
\- 你……啊——！

【阿尔这一刻恨死了这个大个，取悦什么的】

【伊万倒是更加的放肆开来，开始解阿尔的腰带，拉开的拉链增加了空间，阿尔的凸起向外更加捧起】

\- 伊万：不错嘛~话说现在也帮帮我呗。  
\- 阿尔：……什么？  
\- 恩……互惠互利而已。

【说着，伊万起身，把阿尔抱起，以趴着的姿势放到床上。  
自己则继续坐在阿尔的小腿上，然后解开腰带】

\- 阿尔：让我……让我起来。下面……好压……

【阿尔的天赋其实超好吧，伊万看着极力想要扭头的阿尔这样想。为了舒服一点而抬起腰身的阿尔，也不知道是因为扭头，还是想要用胳膊找到支点，总之那轻微的摆动超级诱人】

【伊万两腿岔开，跪在阿尔的身侧，把他拉起。待他用胳膊肘撑好后，俯身压下】

\- 伊万：配合一下，要不然感觉会痛的，毕竟我的可不小。  
\- 阿尔：什么？hero错啦真的错啦！饶了我吧……  
\- 恩，新面孔啊。我喜欢~

【说着板过阿尔的下巴，另一只手则是紧锣密鼓的退着阿尔的裤子。外面的，和里面的】

【那宽大的手掌敷在前头的时候，阿尔身子一震。伊万当然也感受到了，睁开眼看了一下因为刺激而脸红皱眉的阿尔。接着向下移了移手掌，开始用大拇指，更加用力的揉着】

【阿尔因为强力的刺激，奋力扭开头，垂下脑袋，大口大口的尝试去呼吸新鲜空气。向后看去，却因为衣服，挡住了视线】

【伊万被挣脱后，也没有什么异议的样子。估计一个初学者和一个初学者确实感受不到除了窒息之外的感觉。而后，空出来的手开始卡着阿尔的脖子，压着他无法抬头。当然这个时候阿尔只顾着喘气。另一只手上呐，已经开始出现阿尔的小朋友，于是用它开始开拓小小的后穴】

【异物进入的时候阿尔下意识发出一声惊叹，随即意识到有多不合适，然后选择咬着牙】

\- 伊万：恩，不要害羞，想叫就叫出来吧。

【伊万这赤裸裸地调戏让阿尔很生气，不过来不及多想，第二根手指进入了】

【阿尔的闷哼在伊万看来很有意思，这就是抖S？也不算吧。毕竟他觉得这应该是正常反应。极力忍耐的样子，还有手指上传来的收缩感，让伊万有点迫不及待了。于是，还没有找到所谓的兴奋点，他就退出了】

【瞬间的抽空，让阿尔一瞬间脑子出现空白，接着是空虚的感觉，身体上的反应更明显。忍不住的从喉咙出发出了声音，自己已经开始出汗的头也不自主的抬起，这很丢人。是的。接下来突然传来的被挺入时的疼痛更是加剧了阿尔的反应，毫无克制，一个喘息自然溢出】

\- 阿尔：啊——  
\- 伊万：嗯。不错啊，阿尔弗雷德。超级紧的。我天。有机会你也试试？  
\- 混蛋、好痛啊！好痛啊、啊——

【伊万快速的冲撞让阿尔觉得自己的腰根本无法用力，垂下上半身，把脸埋进床单里。收回胳膊抵着自己的肚子】

\- 啊啊……不要……

【伊万不满的看着，抽出分身，握着阿尔腰的手拿开。拽起阿尔，把他翻过来。阿尔已经疼的哭出来了，眼睛里全是闪着光的泪水】

【伊万并不在意那些，他的理智也已经开始下线了。抬起阿尔的腿放在腰上，找见入口之后，再次探入。伊万说的不错，他的可不是一般的大。阿尔除了求饶，他真的不知道该怎么做】

【伊万一手压着阿尔的手腕，一手开始胡乱的解着阿尔的衣服，同时无意识的开始吻着阿尔。湿热的肠壁紧绕着分身，前所未有的感觉吞噬完伊万的理智，最后只剩下了最原始的自觉】

【越来越深入的刺入，突然探到了所谓的点。阿尔的全是就像过电一样，难受极了，那里更是愈发膨胀，他好想知道怎么可以解救一下自己。好像感觉到了一样，伊万刚解开衣服的手顺势摁住阿尔那里，同时抬起点上身开始向下转移亲吻的部位】

【耳垂 脖子 锁骨】

【两个开始只遵循本能的人】

。。。

【最后怎样，又是怎样睡去，伊万早就不记得了。起来的时候看见身下的阿尔，第一反应是洗澡。然后坐在椅子上开始发呆，真是糟糕……以后该怎么继续和阿尔……道歉吗？异常烦躁】

【由于假期图书馆里没几个人，昨天也是，所以并没有多做思考就同意他……  
进来之后找了个位置随意坐下。作为全球顶级的士官培育学校，这里环境非常好。  
角落里有环形可同屏电脑，三台显示器将每个座位非常好的环了起来，变成了隐蔽性空间。  
脑海里空空的伊万不知道该怎么办，随手乱点着什么，游戏、新闻、甚至广告。  
习惯性的打开了邮箱，蹦出的标示让他想起之前的邮件。之前发的信息，王耀回了。  
在这种及其混乱的时刻】

= 还行吧 各个方面 话说你还在想家吗 他们是怎样的人 我是说你的那些孤儿院小伙伴

【两头都好麻烦，回了宿舍该怎么办，现在面对他又该怎么做。毕竟虽然有点对不起阿尔，但必须承认有一刻把他当成了他。不过伊万也并不想撇开麻烦，毕竟所有的事情只有在面对的时候才会有解决的方法】

= 伊万：好多了 只是偶尔感怀一下 毕竟也不是真的亲人  
= 王耀：是吗 不过我觉得他们应该都不错 毕竟你那么温柔 笑起来也很好看的样子  
= 诶。。。有点肉麻啊 王老师  
= 啊！你啊！话说好像还是你第一次叫我老师诶 不过可以不用教官老师称呼我哦 叫我王耀就好了  
= 那就小耀吧 反正你个子矮  
= 喂！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！约架啊！  
= 来呗 我在图书馆

【之后的半个小时都没了回信，然后没想到王耀真的出现在了伊万面前。看出来伊万心情不佳的王耀，提议在学校里转转，然后各自讲开了小时候。  
该说不亏是王耀吗，轻松的氛围让伊万暂时忘记了昨天。  
不过果然还是抹不去啊，一不小心的回神，伊万决定问问王耀的最近，最好能套出……】

\- 伊万：小耀，你之前去的那个部队里到底发生了什么？  
\- 王耀：这个啊……怎么说呐。有些事情是我不能提的，而且有保密要求，以及也有我自身的不快。我只能告诉你，那个时候一切都是混乱的。所以以后也不要再问了。话说不早了呐，咱们回去吧。我也渴了。  
\- ……好吧

仿佛是看穿一样   
……  
难道真的是那样

【分别后，独身一人的伊万又随处转了转，回到校园的一刻想起了必须得面对的事，随后转出去去了药店……】

【开门之后，阿尔还在床上。不过显然已经整理过了，因为他盖着被子，很规矩的睡在上面他自己的床】

\- 伊万：……你醒着吗？  
\- 阿尔：恩。  
\- 昨天……  
\- 恩。  
\- 抱歉……  
\- 恩……  
\- ……话说你会不会痛……我买了些药……  
\- 没关系的……  
【阿尔从上面探下头来，看着伊万】

\- 阿尔：错在于我。我明明知道你喜欢王耀，却那样说还那样做了……对不起。  
\- 伊万：诶……

【伊万并没想到阿尔会道歉，完全不像平时的他，让自己感到一丝疑惑以及完全的解脱】

\- 伊万：……谢谢，话说你真的不会痛吗？这些药……你可以试试。  
\- 阿尔：好，谢谢啦。话说本hero才不会被这点小痛打倒呐。  
\- 那你倒是坐起来啊……  
\- 喂！

【并没像想象中那样糟糕，对阿尔的印象比以前好了很多。当然除了那欠揍的自以为是，虽然还是讨厌，但也让人不自觉想微笑啊】

【之后两个人感觉也比以前更加亲密了，在学校一起进进出出的，虽然没有再……和王耀也正常地进行问候，唯独从心底里讨厌着亚瑟。明明没有交集。奇怪的人……】

 

======== LA VIE ========

就这样慢慢的毕业了。。。

\- 王耀：伊万！有个好消息和可能的坏消息，先听哪个？  
\- 伊万：嗯呃……好的吧。  
\- 当当。看这个！  
\- 这是？  
\- 你正式被聘请了！还是咱们学校的，以后不用担心重新处人际什么的啦哈哈，好吧~  
\- 嗯……那坏的呐？  
\- 嗯……去处不是很好。不知道怎么把你安排到普通的课程里了。还有就是因为正式宣布了，我也就不是你的老师了。有了新搭档会想我的吧~

这个人端着下巴故做什么  
肯定的吧   
啊  
混蛋  
这几年越来越觉得他其实挺混蛋的

\- 表现地更高兴一点也没关系哦~拿着，九号的时候去报到就行了。不过也说不定也可以见啦哈哈。

【报到】

\- 伊万：您好，我是新报到的，伊万·布拉金斯基。  
\- 王耀：啊，来了啊。话说怎么还带个围脖。对了，新搭档一会儿九点开早会你就见到了。

新搭档是个法国人啊   
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦  
虽然看着有点轻浮  
不过怎么说也是前辈

\- 弗朗西斯：你听说了吗？很激烈的，都死人了。  
\- 伊万：恩？  
\- 一会儿陪我去参加一场祭礼吧，尽量穿黑色就好。  
\- 唔……  
\- 唉……

排着队进入灵堂的时候 有点被震动了   
那么大的礼堂上面 整齐地摆着五个相框   
黑色的帘子挂满在视线里 默哀后   
抬头瞻仰时惊讶的发现亚瑟的照片也在上面   
瞬时急忙找着王耀 在相框里没有看到   
但是我心里更慌乱了 因为会堂里也没有他 

\- 伊万：王警官！  
\- 王耀：嗯？啊伊万。  
\- 我听说……  
\- 恩。  
\- 我……  
\- 我今天不是很想说话，改天吧。  
\- ……

去了他的公寓   
开门之后也只有这简短的对话  
平稳的关门声  
却在我内心回荡出巨大的噪音

走出校门的时候碰到了阿尔  
他没有坐在家属区   
也没有穿戴黑花

\- 阿尔：其实我们根本没有血缘，我们也是修道院长大的。  
\- 伊万：……这样啊。  
\- 怎么？  
\- 没什么……话说你现在在哪里啊？  
\- 不方便说的地方。不过我很努力了，努力的想注视着他。虽然和他在一起，他总是教训我。不过完全没办法让什么取代，当然更没想过空出来又会怎样。啊——难道你在幻想会成为我的什么吗？  
\- 怎么会，我只是……  
\- 哈哈，开玩笑的，我看到了。悼念会结束后直接跑去找王耀了吧。如果我把你真当那么重要的话，我不是会很难受吗？你从来都是知道的吧，我其实……  
\- 我只是想说，我只是觉得。如果你想要找个人倾诉，我也可以。  
\- 啊今天你好烦。走了！

阿尔说得对   
自己的心里和他的心里   
对方虽然也是某种特殊的存在   
不过并不是会可以深入或能够驻留的存在

这个笨蛋偶尔会照顾别人的心情   
有些时候不得不说挺可爱   
虽然在开心的同时略愧疚   
不过感谢肯定少不了   
不过他又该怎么办呐

【之后甚少见到王耀，直到作为搭档的法国人突然打过来电话，“熊！王耀失联了！你有什么线索吗？”虽然只是被当作王耀的朋友被询问，不过伊万的脑子还是忍不住的一次又一次地陷入空白中】

【一路上人流车流从眼前呼啸而过，身边的声音完全忽略。听着自己的心跳和呼吸，伊万有点痛恨自己此时的外表冷静。是啊，为什么还是这样的无力和苍白。明明一直都放在心里，但是为什么就是无法让自己可以再激动一些】

【阿尔出现在了公寓门口，伊万看不见一样冲进了小屋。在身后吼着“就算再怎么翻他也不在的”的阿尔望着伊万，也不明白，为什么王耀可以让亚瑟一直那么痴迷，也可以让这只熊表现的比他见过的更疯狂】

\- 基尔伯特：伊万，你在破坏现场吗？  
\- 伊万：吉尔……王耀呐？  
\- 辞职了啊，说是想休息休息。  
\- ——呼——……好吧，那他现在在哪里。  
\- 不知道。话说，他也可能只是回老家了吧。毕竟中国一直都是旅游休闲的好去处。  
\- 什么时候发现的？  
\- 最近一直喝酒，他的状态……不过学校已经开始寻找了，毕竟我们有庞大的网络和很多专业人员嘛。

【伊万并没有在听，继续翻着王耀的书桌，好像可以能拉扯出他的气息一样。  
不过还真寻得了什么，抽屉里的上天花板摸到了三只钥匙。拿着它，伊万飞奔了出去】

【吉尔和王耀，可以说是关系蛮好的。虽然也有可能只是因为谁都可以和王耀好，不过伊万的心情，他和王耀其实都看得清楚，所以并没有拦】

【伊万试了钥匙，真的把门打开了。不过当摸上冰冷的门把的时候，他突然冷静了。或者说，胆怯了】

真是白痴啊   
我……  
就算亚瑟不在了   
自己又能算什么呐   
这样擅闯又有什么资格

【不过门还是开了，屋子里很整洁。也是，毕竟是以防万一可以随时用的安全屋。反手把门关上之后，伊万一遍又一遍的环顾着这里。不知道过了多久，他继续开始寻找着些什么。  
惯用的藏物角落明显动过了，高仿的国家护照不在的地方，出现了一个用白麻绳扎起来的羊皮本子。抚摸着日记边缘伊万开始仔细翻阅，后来不知道又过了多久，他终于走出了房间】

【本子记录的是日记，大概五分之一的地方之后，变成了两人的互相留言。根据分析出来的线索，伊万还是打算再次去找其中的当事人。虽然因为日记的出现，学校放弃了“浪费人力”的寻找。不过他不甘心，就算为了一个简单的理由把本子还给他也可以，只要能见他一面】

 

======== ライフ ========

【咚 咚 咚】

【王耀躺在沙发上看着窗户，天上的星星在这座城市里根本看不见，不过各个高楼上的航空障碍灯，成就了楼林间的星空。听着敲门的声音，他并不想起身。刚回到中国的秘密小屋还没三天，怎么就有人来了？  
邻居找茬？警察寻找？还是说学校的……  
最不可能了吧，只有他和亚瑟知道这里。  
不过不论是谁，好像都真的不想见啊】

咚、 咚、 咚、

【亚瑟总说王耀太老了——心理层面的。“经历的太多了，所以什么事情都差不多都知道了也想透了。所以总以为没什么新奇的，然后越来越懒，连最开始的兴奋和激情都会被时间打磨成鹅卵石。”】

【亚瑟的理论总是这么华丽，而作为另一个当事人的王耀总是这样反讥他“那你岂不是也看得很透彻吗？老头！”然后他笑着看着他——那幅会气急败坏的表情】

【其实亚瑟的理论王耀是同意的。吉尔和王耀，讨论伊万喜欢他的时候，其实都早看出来了。不过真的……虽然有一瞬间被那双紫色的眼睛吸引，虽然真的也很特殊很好看，不过从没想过别的什么。老了，连出轨都懒了吗】

【不过王耀总是很纳闷，明明知道两人的工作性质，也曾经幻想过有什么可能，虽然每次都有眼泪涌上来，不过真的发生了，却只有在被人问起的时候才会眼泪溢出。那个粗眉毛，明明除了喝茶泡茶种茶其他什么都不会的吧】

【算是习惯吧，毕竟在医学院被告白后，到现在已经有七八年了。也或许他活到七年之痒的时候也会甩了他然后和那个高个子在一起吧。不过不管怎么样，那个人都不会再知道了吧，不论是在开心还是在悲伤。如果真的有必须他知道的事情，那就到时候给他烧个信吧……  
混蛋……】

。。。

【砰 砰 砰】

唔？竟然还在啊……

\- 王耀：来了

【一开门，那双刚才在脑海中出现的紫色的眼睛紧紧地盯着自己。这就是所谓的说曹操曹操到吗？不过着实让王耀惊到了】

\- 王耀：你怎。。。

【王耀一直觉得俄罗斯人仿佛是遗传般都很勇猛，现在更加证实了他的想法。一冲进来就抱着人的脸乱啃，这算是未知的礼仪吗？他没空想】

\- 伊万：当初不是你教的吗？惩治邪恶保护人类创造安全的世界和环境大于一切吗？儿女私情是什么？是可以把你打败地体无完肤的东西吗？

【伊万说话的时候，王耀好不容易得到一丝喘息的间隙。  
但是还没呼吸够，又被推到墙上，还被擒住了双手】

\- 伊万：放弃你所说的最神圣的事业。真的！是我见过最差劲的老师！看看你这样子！

啊……  
他是这么理解的啊

不过   
不管哪方面来说   
都很让人气愤啊

\- 王耀：你懂什么啊，那些什么的只是官话的吧，哄你们的啊，就像当初哄我们一样啊。你以为我信吗？还有，不要随便评价别人，更别再随意颐指别人的事务。你以为我和他都经历了什么？你以为那些经历可以被随意轻描淡写吗？你以为那种眼见一个个为了自己的失误而前赴后继死去了同伴的经历好看吗？你以为经历了那些之后有可能不动摇吗？

他的表情好委屈……哭、哭了？

\- 王耀：喂喂……不至于吧，我不是在骂你啊……  
\- 伊万：是啊，我什么都不知道，我只知道我喜欢你，忘不掉你。虽然克制克制再克制，但是就像原本被刻在脑内的天职一样，我还是来了……

【冰凉的唇，再次划过王耀的额头、眼睛、鼻子，最后落在了王耀的唇边。试图抵着王耀的舌，笨拙、突兀】

\- 王耀：唔嗯……伊万……  
\- 伊万：求你了，别说话，别拒绝我。我知道……我知道的，但是求你了，一次也好……

【伊万并不想有任何暂停，再次靠近后，王耀竟也开始了配合，虽然因不适有轻微的反抗。  
伊万用手覆上并捧起王耀的脸，不知所措地揉着黑色的发丝，四指绕到他的脑后，轻轻地托起来了一点，大拇指却摁压着王耀的喉部】

【王耀觉得伊万暂时不想让自己说话，所以决定好好配合他一点。  
更何况他的指腹用力，也不容许自己发声】

【王耀和伊万都不是对方的第一个，开始试着配合然后慢慢找到对方的节奏，而投入到欲望中后，人其实都是一样的——动物啊……】

【伊万在肆意兴风作浪，无暇顾及的王耀也只能象征性地抓着伊万的手腕。伊万向前一步，把腿抵进王耀的两股之间，开始从王耀上衣下摆入手。冰凉的手伸进去的时候，王耀打了个激颤，抓着手腕的力气不自觉增大，换来的是宽大的手紧紧握腰的用力】

【冰凉的手 光滑的肌肤】  
【温热的吻 不断的触碰】

【伊万好像也没打算在门口就这样，他抱起已经有些松软的王耀走向客厅。王耀着实被这一抱吓了一跳，伊万太高了，他觉得自己如果此时伸手必能够着房顶，而忽然离地的眩晕，也感受到了不一样的第一次】

【躺在沙发上之后，伊万进入的领地更加深入。最后到达本垒的时候，王耀的声音已经无法自我控制了，就算尽力捂着嘴，呜咽声还是响彻了客厅……】

【醒来的时候，心跳的节律让他迅速呼唤理智上线，然后选择一动不动地继续趴在王耀的身边。伊万都不敢相信，他的呼吸声清晰的在耳边起伏，均匀平稳，除了听还能做什么呐。他真期待王耀可以随意说一句甚至只要是呼吸改变一下也好，告诉自己这是真的，并不是那一次又一次不真实的梦境】

【王耀的头发很软，不论是昨晚多次划过自己的肩膀，还是现在躺在上面。他有点明白为什么亚瑟会非王耀不可了……】

【第二天】

\- 王耀：伊万……  
\- 伊万：对不起……  
\- 恩？为了什么？  
\- ……我，太冲动了。  
\- ……还好，话说我想去个厕所。你有想吃点什么吗？我看看能弄些什么。  
\- ……恩……谢谢。  
\- 不过这里没什么食材，不要太挑哦。  
\- 那我去买吧。  
\- 你不怕你一回来我就不在了？  
\- 唔……那 ！一起去！  
\- 噗。好啊。

【穿衣服的时候，王耀很平静，伊万也不知道该怎么看起来不局促。  
王耀走去了客厅，拿着伊万的衬衣走了进来】

\- 王耀：这个……好像撕破了。   
\- 伊万：恩……  
\- 你太高了，这里……有件没有织完的线衣，撑一撑估计还可以。本来是……不过弄的有点大了，一会儿看看再买一件吧。  
\- 好……

【之后又是沉默，在超市里两人为了选材，才又开始了说话】

\- 伊万：恩，能买一些面包吗？我知道你不吃，不过……  
\- 王耀：哦，好的。那还要什么你自己随意拿就好了。  
\- 诶？可以吗？  
\- 喂。你该不会觉得最后都是我付吧？  
\- 啊，没有没有。只是你提着篮子……我来吧。  
\- 好啊~

【王耀抬头看了一眼，伊万带着一个围脖。他都没注意到，是一开始的时候就带着来的，还是顺手从哪里捞的？恩，应该是刚开始来吧，因为那么素色而且没有花纹的围脖，那个房间里好像没有。不过怎么这么明显都没注意到呐，话说之前只觉得他高，但完全没意识到高这么多】

\- 王耀：啧。  
\- 伊万：？怎么了？  
\- 没啥。对了，你是怎么找到这里的？  
\- 你的本……  
\- 哦~那个我还以为丢了……  
\- 在你柜子的后面卡着呐，我还以为是专门藏的……  
\- 不是啦，有一次喝多了，醒来之后房间和被抢劫了一样，现在看来是我……谢谢……  
\- 上面写的还有好多……还给你吧。  
\- 恩。谢谢

【回去之后】

\- 王耀：忘了个事。  
\- 伊万：恩？  
\- 这个家只有一个床和沙发，都只有两米，你……  
\- 没事，就这吧。  
\- 恩……你睡床吧，反正明天也要走了。  
\- 诶？！

哦   
对哦   
自己哪有什么理由一直呆在这里啊……

\- 王耀：怎么了？  
\- 伊万：没什么……开始看本子找线索之后，前天终于跟上了你的行程，今天直接过来……也没啥事，明天走……  
\- 你难道是完全属于临时起意吗？不是给你的工作？  
\- 呃……恩，大概已经也被炒了吧。  
\- 真是，你们外国人就什么都不考虑嘛？  
\- 唔……  
\- 你身上还有多少？  
\- 370刀。  
\- 明天你问问你的上司还要不要你了，不要的话，干脆来我这里工作算了。

\- 伊万：这么说你来这里是因为新工作？  
\- 王耀：也不算，只是只剩这的房子可以呆了。从学校走，是因为那场意外因我失误。一不小心自己也暴露在了仇人眼下，就和吉尔商量着怎么骗过他们，正好还有靠谱的合作者愿意帮忙，就辗转来这里了。  
\- 那……你已经不为他难过了吗？  
\- 说没感情是假的，不过原本最初是因为他和你一样做了那种事情，而我当时又那么纯情。  
\- ……  
\- 反正我也不讨厌你，多个靠谱的人我也很乐意。  
\- 真的？  
\- 恩，虽然你和亚瑟是两个感觉，但我挺喜欢的。  
\- 啊！谢谢……  
\- 哈哈哈，谢谢？

【伊万想都没想，竟然这么轻易就被接受了。虽然回头看会觉得小失落，不过未尝不是好事。毕竟这就是自己自遇见他开始所期待的，不是吗】

【伊万的忍耐性真的很强，虽然和王耀在一起的所有时日都过得很愉快，不过心里总是端着。不过总有这种人不是嘛，想不通的时候就自己加注解，能说通自己也算是自我保护的一种方式。而伊万真的不错，他的注解都是好的，不像另外的其他人】

【那之后还和王耀一起去给亚瑟扫墓，王耀说再三年就可以了，算是中国的习俗】

【日子平稳的可以 两个人各自努力着】  
【能一直这样也好 纵使是在高悬的镜子之上】

【所以裂缝的出现并不难遇见】

【伊万和王耀都知道，伊万是冷静的，不是沉寂和阴冷的怀疑，伊万也没想到会变成这样。只是在遇见另外的对手时，总是竖起汗毛，就像看管自己食物的老虎一样】

【小孩子的东西被抢之后会哭，那像小孩的大人呐，王耀突然有点想看看】

【不过倒也不是有意为之，只是以前的伙伴也成了自己的工作伙伴，业务往来和交际应酬都同时上线了。在学校时曾经认得弟弟，本田菊，日本人。虽然背上的疤也是因为他在那次演习中所伤，但是也不能天天提吧。】

【东方人的习惯吧，只是几个人吃个饭，不都有可能用掉三四个小时吗。渐渐地两人见面时间越来越少，再渐渐地见面只会偶尔肌肤之亲，话语少得可怜】

【一个人忙着生意，偶尔和人交谈的时候，只是觉得认真的样子好想玩弄，而对方附和，好坏。坐在家里的另一个人等着对方回来，后来自己做了饭，预备了他爱喝的茶，直到凌晨一点之后，自己再独自睡去】

。。。（热闹的聚餐后）

\- 王耀：哪里哪里，只是最想的人已经不在了罢。  
\- 本田：那答应做什么？不过这样说，是不是代表在下也可以？  
\- 我哪里知道差异会这么大，当时也是鬼使神差咯。觉得挺对不起，所以一直留着。你啊，也不会是我想的。  
\- 是吗？可惜。话说已经不在的人怀念什么，不想留的人也随时放弃就好了。珍惜当下呗。  
\- 恩……试一试也可以，不过酒店费你出。  
\- 没问题。

【家里的人还是默默地等，工作之后回到家里，盯着电视想着听到的流言蜚语，端坐着练习微笑。那个人真的变了，就算好久不聊天，也好像可以随时对自己说出一大推废话，像是讲给摄像机的天才演员一样。感情要加入多少，素材要加多少，不用彩排就可以流畅得说给自己】

【争吵难免】  
【却吵不出个所以然】  
【唯一一次吵架后伊万笑着转身了】

【并没想到是最后一次 也并明白为什么是这一次 出门之后又在本田那里外呆了一夜】  
【第二天晚上回家 家里便被肃清了 就像他来之前的时候一样】  
【桌子上的留条 大概是 唯一证明这屋里曾有另一人的证据】

=伊万：  
抱歉 耀 我并没有想过会变成这样  
还记得一开始吗 那时候我并不明白你为什么会接受我   
我现在也不明白也就像我不明白你会接受本田一样  
如果你放不下他的话完全可以和我那时候就说的  
不过好像也不是因为这个啊要不然怎么可能。。。  
我不知道我在说什么。。。  
反正我的职业也是可以完全被中断的那种不是吗  
当时就是临现在早已经过了该维运的时候了不是吗  
那我就直接撤吧不论是岗位还是你的生活  
。。。  
【一大段 几乎没有间隙的话】  
【一共三张 越写 字变得越大】  
【那是泪痕吗】

【留下的人 则继续像之前一样 并没有哭泣】

\- 王耀：或许以后咱们也会再也不见，你也会是这样的吧。  
\- 本田：如果在下真的也不在了，我觉得你一定不会想我。  
\- 为什么？  
\- 因为我并不像他们那么爱你，而且我知道你会有下一个，所以也不会去记得你。  
\- 别把我说的和花花公子一样啊。  
\- 哈哈哈。

 

======== LA VITA ========

现在想起来  
关于他只记得最开始了啊  
之后的印象  
感觉就都像昨天一样

并不是想去什么明确的目的地  
只是想这样吹着风看着风景

飞机上的风景是云和光组成的 但只有那么短  
汽车上的风景是更富于人情的 但难免喧嚣

轮船上面对的只有大海   
不过偶尔的腥风暴雨和成群的海洋生物   
在我的呕吐物中被抛之脑后了

什么自行车啊   
如果在什么岛上会那样选择吧   
不过我的时间也没有那么宽松啊

哎   
最后的选择就是屁股下的火车

轰隆隆的奔跑声总是会让我不自觉的睡着  
而且每一趟总感觉好贵啊   
从亚洲到欧洲

能找见是最好的   
找不见作为旅行还是有些匆忙的  
可以的话   
真想让他报销呐

话说人真的有感应吧  
前一次在意大利的时候  
有个热情的小哥一直在招呼我

我知道他肯定把我认错了   
后来事实证明也是   
不过没有就此丢下我   
也算是值得交 

和他做了朋友   
他也教会了我好些意大利语   
过得挺愉快的  
后来偶尔见到了他家里的照片   
有一个人很像多年前联合演习时碰到的哥们   
不过事隔那么久了实在不敢认了

小哥滔滔不绝地讲着他的爷爷如何光辉英勇然后可惜已经去世了的时候 

感概惋惜的同时   
也更加肯定了只是像   
安慰了他几句   
竟出奇的恢复得很快   
而后愉快的帮我筹够了钱   
之后我又踏上了寻找的路程

他说如果我是个俄国人  
有机会的话很有可能去德国或者法国  
然后我就去了法国   
也是在那里   
真的怀疑碰到了他

居住的旅馆是暂时提供租借的住宅   
我在二层有了个小小的家   
不过一个月过去了   
也没有把它塞满

那一天   
步行去了靠市区的街道   
那里的咖啡很不错   
马卡龙还是一样的甜腻   
回去的时候坐错车了

却感觉好像冥冥之中也该这样   
因为后来来了一个人   
他和他一样很高   
带着围脖   
微眯着眼睛

我被他吸引着   
他在前排随便找了个位置  
而我从见到他的那一刻   
就在思考有没有可能是他  
如果抛开那一头扎起的长发  
和适合当地气温的长袖卫衣

直到终点站   
我也没能得出什么结果   
而且说实话有一瞬间很怕   
如果真的是   
又该说什么

下车的时候我提前站了起来向车门的方向走去  
越接近他   
我觉得我的心跳越快  
后来他站到了我的身后   
尽管努力保持着站姿   
但我的双腿开始不受控制的颤抖  
所以说   
如果真的有什么气场或者感应的话   
是不是真的就可以证明他就是

唔 我觉得你肯定很好奇后来怎样了  
嘛 然后就到这里咯

不过我突然放弃了   
我的外形也在改变啊  
没有了任何理由之后   
在意大利小哥的怂恿下我把头发剪了   
而且他还给我买了好多以前从不会穿的衣服 

如果真是他  
也会不敢认的吧   
就像我那样

离终点站不远的一个咖啡厅里   
现在的我也会干些傻事啊   
完全不知道自己在想什么   
竟然会跟来这里

话说他在这里打工啊   
店长是个看起来像西班牙人   
从刚才开始就一直在勾搭女生什么的

寻思着法国和这里挺近

我用蹩脚的法语和他说我是中国人而且是个男生后   
他开始用英文说：感觉你身上有好多故事啊   
然后就去端饮料去了

天啊 真是的 剪了头发还会被当成女生

其实也可以问问店长他的信息。。。  
如果真的是他。。。  
就好了。

 

======== FIN。 ========


End file.
